1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice recording/reproducing apparatus and, more particularly, to a voice recording/reproducing apparatus which converts a voice signal into a digital signal to store the digital signal.
2. Related Art Statement
In recent years, there is provided a recorder in which a voice signal obtained by a microphone or the like is converted into a digital signal, the digital signal is stored in, e.g., a semiconductor memory, the voice signal is read from the semiconductor memory to be converted into an analog signal in a reproducing operation, and the analog signal is output as voice by a loudspeaker or the like.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 63-259700 discloses an example of the recorder described above. In this recorder, operation switches such as a recording operation switch, a reproducing operation switch, and a stop operation switch are arranged to set predetermined modes.
In the recorder described above, an operation sound is generated when an operation switch is operated. On the other hand, when it is assumed that the stop operation switch is operated during a recording operation, it takes a short period of time for the recorder to recognize a recording stop operation after the stop operation switch is operated.
In a small time difference caused by the time-lag, although the stop operation switch is operated, a recording operation itself continues. Therefore, the operation sound of the stop operation switch is recorded on the semiconductor memory as noise during the recording operation, and this sound creates noise in a reproducing operation.